Mega Man & Mega Man X
by FzX
Summary: X and Zero find out that they're brothers after X meets his older brothers Rock and Roll. Now the broken Ohana is back thogether. Please review. Chapter 3 is FINALLY up! R&R!
1. A new family

Megaman & Megaman X.  
  
Episode 1.- The free day.  
  
X is all alone in a gloomy dark place in some gloomy dark place of the world.  
  
X: Never will be, I'm all alone in this dark world! BUAAAA!.  
  
Suddenly two strange shadows with a childish shape appear out the shadows and say:  
  
Two strange shadows: Brother!  
  
X: Finally! my own family!  
  
A big loud sound crashes X's head and gives him a headache like the maverick Zero.  
  
X: NO! NOT AGAIN!!!!! HAAAA!!!  
  
X is asleep in his bed whiling like a total crybaby.  
  
X: BUAAA! NOOO! SNIFF!  
  
Zero opens X's room door and watches for a second.  
  
Zero: Not again.  
  
Zero turns off his alarm clock, grabs X and shout at him.  
  
Zero: WAKE UP!!!.  
  
X moves his X-Buster directly to Zero's face and fire!.  
  
X-Buster: SPLOOOOOOOMM!.  
  
Zero: ..... (Speechless because the pain.)  
  
X wakes up like the sleeping beauty stretching.  
  
X: Yawn.  
  
X: Zero! Are you all right?!?  
  
Zero: Yeaaaaah (The pain is so deep.)  
  
X walks after an "Energetic" Breakfast to the computer room where alia is typing so fast that is impossible for any human.  
  
X: Alia! I'm ready for anything! Show me those mavericks!  
  
Alia: Sorry X, free day for all the defense department.  
  
X: Huh?, what do you mean?  
  
Alia: Remember when Repliforce tried to conquer the world?  
  
X: Yeah.  
  
Alia: After that the world defense department, also the Hunters, Created our first union for reploids. They say that today we deserve a break, Free day!.  
  
Zero: Sound really cool! C'mon X, let's go to the city!  
  
X: Sounds good Zero! Count on me!.  
  
They explore the city for fun for first time. Until they get to the suburbs.  
  
Zero: Now the suburbs!.  
  
X: Wuau!, is so pacific!  
  
Suddenly two little robot kids, one brown haired and the other one a blond girl.  
  
Rock: Roll! Look, they're X and Zero!  
  
Roll: Are you serious Brother!?  
  
Zero: Look X, Little fans.  
  
X: Incredible to know that we have pretty young fans, he Zero?  
  
Zero: You're right X.  
  
Rock and Roll get with them.  
  
Rock: We can't believe you're in this areas of the cities!  
  
Roll: So coooooooooool!  
  
Zero: Ha, You know.  
  
X: Nice to meet you!  
  
Rock: Hey! How about if you come to our house!  
  
Roll: It's going to be fuuuuuun!  
  
X: O. K. what do you think Zero?  
  
Zero: Good, Time too se if they know all about us.  
  
They're all inside.  
  
Rock: Guys, I like to introduce you to Bass and Protoman!  
  
Bass: This Rock is a complete coward, each time I want to fight against him he says that this is no world for violence anymore!  
  
X: I agree with that.  
  
Protoman: Yo!  
  
Rock: He can be so speechless.  
  
Roll: Look! We have posters! Action figures! Costumes! Movies! Underwear!  
  
Rock: Ummm, MINE! GIVE IT TO ME! NOW!!!  
  
Roll: O. K. brother.  
  
Rock: You never saw that! GOT IT!  
  
X: Got it. (With a little laugh.)  
  
Zero: Smish!  
  
X: Zero.  
  
Zero: What!?! Like Stitch!  
  
X: .  
  
Roll: Basically we got and know all of you guys! . Including Rock's underwear.  
  
Rock: Hey!  
  
Roll: Sorry!  
  
Bass: Thanks for the tip Roll! Next time I'll make him fight against me with that!  
  
Zero: HA HA! I know something more about X that you don't know!  
  
Rock & Roll: Ummmm, No..  
  
Zero: His real name is MEGAMAN X®  
  
Rock: Wait a second! I also have that name! My secret identity is MEGAMAN!  
  
Zero:. .. HA HA HA HA HA HA ! you are a big good fan Rock!  
  
Rock: I'm serious! Look  
  
Rock starts a Power Ranger pose to transform.  
  
Rock: MEGAMAN TRANSFORMATION!  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOM! Rock explodes. But he is still alive!.  
  
Rock: HAAA! What the heck happened! I'm all burned!  
  
Roll: There might e something wrong when you decided to stop being Megaman and started living a normal life. I'll check the Megaman Instructions book upstairs! I'll be back!  
  
Roll gets up the stairs.  
  
30 minutes later.  
  
Zero: ..  
  
X: ..  
  
Protoman: ..  
  
Bass: ..  
  
Auto: ..  
  
Rush: ..  
  
Beat: ..  
  
Tango: ..  
  
Rock: .. One second.  
  
Roll finally goes down the stairs.  
  
Roll: I know what's wrong with the device!  
  
Rock: What is it! WHAT!  
  
Roll: is a switch you have to move to ON in...  
  
Rock: WHERE!  
  
Roll: . Inside your shorts!  
  
Rock: Oh. Let me check.  
  
Rock put his hand inside his shorts and starts looking. He finds something.  
  
Rock: OH! I think this is it, OK.  
  
"ON"  
  
Rock: OOOOHHHH! That felt good. Again!  
  
Off On Off On Off On Off On Off  
  
Zero: STOP IT! WE'RE HERE TO SEE YOUR MEGAMAN THING! NOT TO SEE YOU MASTUBATING YOUSELF!  
  
Rock: Eek! Sorry.  
  
On  
  
Rock: OK, MEGAMAN TRANSFORMATION!  
  
A transformation mix of Power rangers and Sailor moon starts. Megaman is back!  
  
Megaman: Ha ha! See that?  
  
Zero: Oooooh!  
  
X: He looks like. me!  
  
Roll: There's only one way to check it out.  
  
She pulls out a cable of the computer.  
  
Roll: Connect this to your Helmet Plug.  
  
X: OK.  
  
"Plug"  
  
Roll: Fine, downloading Data, Blueprints, Schematics.  
  
She is surprised.  
  
Roll: Is a match! A MATCH!  
  
Zero: What are you talking about?  
  
Megaman: He matches with our Megaman X that our father Dr. Light was working on!  
  
X: Wait a sec! You know Dr. Light?  
  
Rock: Yes, he created all of us!  
  
Roll, Auto, Rush, Beat, Tango: HI!  
  
X: That means. I found finally my family!  
  
Zero: Can you help me with something I have doubt of?  
  
Roll: Sure.  
  
Zero: I had this dream of my creator.  
  
Megaman: You know how he looks like?  
  
Zero: Nope, I just have seen his silhouette.  
  
Roll: Can you draw it?  
  
Zero: Sure.  
  
Zero draws the silhouette of the man.  
  
Zero: Here is it.  
  
Megaman, Roll: Oh my god!  
  
Zero: What?!?  
  
Roll: You're one of Dr willy's last creations!  
  
Zero: WHAT!  
  
Megaman: Wait a second. If Protoman was created by Dr Light and Willy, That means.  
  
Zero: WHAT!  
  
Megaman: You're our brother too!  
  
Zero: I'm.  
  
X: Zero's  
  
X, Zero: Brother?  
  
X: Oh my! I always knew we had something special Zero! Gimme a Hug!  
  
Zero: Yeah! Now we're a Big Ohana!  
  
X: Zero.  
  
Zero: Yes.  
  
X: Have you been watching Lilo and Stitch?  
  
Zero: Yeah.  
  
X: Oh.  
  
Megaman: I have a great idea! Why don't you move here with us?  
  
X: Sounds Great!  
  
Zero: I agree. Brother!  
  
So like that X and Zero find a Family Finally, and they're moving in a couple of days!  
  
What's Happening in our next episode?  
  
You're invited to the moving costume party for X and Zero from the Hunters!.  
  
What is going to be your favorite character?.  
  
Next episode.- costume party for X and Zero 


	2. Maverick Hunter HQ Costume Party

Hi!  
  
It's been some time since my last number of the Megaman and Megaman X fanfiction!.  
  
And now for the hapiness of the people!(And the sadness and terror of other)  
  
Here I got the number 2 of the story.  
  
There you go!.  
  
Episode 2: The moving party.  
  
It is a very nice morning in the Maverick Hunter H.Q.  
  
Zero wakes up and gets out from his dirty, pizza spreaded, saber spreaded, Guitar spreaded Guns and Roses CD'S spreaded room.  
  
He finds X in the halls going with Alia.  
  
X: Good morning Zero.  
  
Zero: What's up X.  
  
X: Ready for the moving?  
  
Zero: Maybe, we'll be with family but I'll miss the morning fights between the only 2 mechanics of the entire H.Q.  
  
X: Who are they?  
  
Zero: Don't you remember?!?, Double and Douglas!  
  
(Yes. Double, Iris, Colonel and General survived their painful deaths from Megaman X4.)  
  
X and Zero get to Alia to tell her the big news.  
  
X: Hi Alia!  
  
Alia: Good morning X!, Hi Zero!  
  
Zero: Dou you know that we're moving?  
  
Alia: Oh!, really?  
  
X: Yup!, we're moving to our brother's house!  
  
Alia: That sounds great!, How about a custome moving party?  
  
Zero: You think you can spread the news that fast?  
  
Alia: Just watch me.  
  
Alia pushes 1 button on her keyboard.  
  
X: ... Nothing...  
  
Zero: I'm outta here!  
  
Axl: Wow Zero!, are you having a big party?  
  
Mac: That's good!, I'll go look for my costume!  
  
Zero: ... Alia is fast!...  
  
X: Well Zero, I'll call Rock and the others to tell them about the party!, I'll get a costume!.  
  
Zero: OK!, See ya X!  
  
X: See ya!.  
  
X goes to his polite, quiet andpeaceful room with plants. Hang the video- phone up  
  
and dials Rock's Phone.  
  
Rock and Roll's House.  
  
Phone: You have a call. Caller ID: X.  
  
Roll: Rock!, is X!  
  
Rock: I'll get it!  
  
Roll: No you're not!  
  
Rock: Yes I am!  
  
Roll: No you're not  
  
Protoman: Hello?, yes... yes... yes... ok... let me ask.  
  
Rock: what is it?!?  
  
Protoman: X is inviting all of us to a big costume party in the Maverick Hunter H.Q.  
  
Roll: Of course we're going!  
  
Bass: Sounds like a chance to humilliate Rock showing everyone that I have better taste picking costumes!  
  
Roll: Oh no Bass, you're using this...  
  
Bass: ............... Ok...(Just for my lovely dear Roll)  
  
That night everyone was ready for the party.  
  
In the party.  
  
X: Wow!, too many costumes and very good music!  
  
Zero: X!, want energy drink?  
  
X: No, thanks. What are you anyways?  
  
Zero: Have you seen Stich the movie?  
  
X: No.  
  
Zero: well, I'm experiment 221!.  
  
X: So... How it works?  
  
Zero: I have a mask, I painted all my armor yellow, I used really spiky hair with that new hair glue and my Raijingeky Abillity. Look.  
  
(He starts using Raijingeky and swinging the saber around him like electrical discharges.)  
  
Zero: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA............ Cou-sin.  
  
X: Oh...  
  
Zero: So, what are you?  
  
X: I found this really old armor in an old storage, wait a second. it has some kind of writtings on the wrist: "For the power of the god of death. blood and destruction, I summon the evil one here to invade this world with darknes and dispair once again, oh!, evil one...  
  
A strange dark cloud gathers at the top of the city and an evil being comes out of it.  
  
Dracula: HA HA HA HA, When the summoning spell is complete i'll be back to bring chaos and destruction once again to this pitiful world, HA HA HA HA  
  
X: For the blood of children, for the hea...  
  
Zero: Look X, there are Alia and Gate!  
  
X: Huh?, oh! let's go!  
  
Dracula: HA HA HA HA... Oh oh...  
  
Dracula dissapears in the dark cloud.  
  
Dark Cloud: "POOF"  
  
Alia: Hi guys!  
  
Zero: Hi Alia!  
  
X: So, what are you guys?  
  
Alia: I'm J-LO!  
  
Gate: And I'm Ben Aflick  
  
Zero: Who are the DJS anyways?  
  
Alia: They're Double and Douglas.  
  
X: Oh!, finally those 2 are getting along?  
  
Gate: Yes. had to play a little dirty specially with Double's double personality problem.)  
  
Alia: Dear Gate, are you still making you DNA behavior experiments on reploids?  
  
Gate: ... No... Just a little...  
  
Axl: Hey! Raid me baby!  
  
X: AXL!  
  
Axl: Hey X! I'm Lara Croft! I had to use this really small shirt, really small shorts, really long wig and even these fake boobs look very big and real!  
  
Zero: Okay.........................................................  
  
Iris: Zero!  
  
Zero: Iris?  
  
Iris hugs Zero to death.  
  
Iris: I knew you'll be... A wild chicken?  
  
Zero: So... Don't tell me you are...  
  
Iris: Yes, I protect those in need and punish bad guys who deserve to be... Punished!. I destroy Evil with my saber as I keep my hair shinning and beautiful.  
  
Zero: Oh no...  
  
Iris: I'm the only member of the 0 squad of the Maverick Hunters: I'm ZERO!  
  
Zero: X, remeber when I was evil?  
  
X: yup!  
  
Zero: KILL ME!  
  
Colonel: That's not the way of a comrade to finish his life like that!, This is no world for violence anymore!  
  
X: Colonel, don't yell me you are...  
  
Colonel: Yes, I have honor, power and serenity with me!: I'm X!  
  
X: KILL ME ZERO!  
  
Rock: I can't believe you already want to die.  
  
Zero: Brothers!  
  
Roll: That would be us!  
  
X: Bass!, what are you?!?  
  
Bass:... I'm Cynderella.  
  
Zero: Cynderella?, HA HA HA!  
  
Roll: But I'm the prince.  
  
Bass: Oh, my prince!  
  
X: And Protoman?  
  
Rock: He's a mime.  
  
Protoman:.........(Pulling a rope.)............  
  
Zero: So Rock, What are you?  
  
Rock: Ha, I'm just combined with my dog Rush, he can move my right arm!  
  
Rush moves the arm to a bowl of snacks  
  
Rock: No Rush!, No!  
  
Suddenly and earthquake strikes the base.  
  
X, Zero: HA!!  
  
Colonel: Pardon me, is the drunk General who is the Smokey Bear and dancing Y.M.C.A. with a lot of jumps.  
  
Rock: X, Is everyone here that weird?  
  
X: WHen there's a mission they're the best of the best. But now...  
  
Rock: I see...  
  
Zero: This is gonna be a long night...  
  
The time passed and the morning arrived to the new home.  
  
Roll: It's time to clean up the rooms!..................... ZERO! YOU ROOM IS A MESS WITH PIZZA ALL THE WAY AROUND!  
  
Dracula: So... When are we going out again Guys?  
  
Death: Maybe in another 1000 years.  
  
Dracula: Well... wanna play Scrabble?  
  
Death: Ok...  
  
So X and Zero are ready to begin a new wonderful life, the are a lot of challenges ahead of these guys and a bit of funny situations.  
  
Please look forward to Episode 3.  
  
........... Let me think what is gonna be about!.  
  
Ok! See ya next number!. 


	3. A day in the weekend of X and Zero

Wha cheese?  
  
I'm finally back!  
  
Now I bring you Chapter 3 of Megaman & Megaman X!  
  
I bet you're all saying "FINALLY!!!" But even I had problems writing this.  
  
Now it's time for the premier of Chapter 3! (Put Star wars Background music...)  
  
Chapter 3: A day in the weekend of X and Zero.  
  
House.  
  
Some days have been past since X and Zero moved to Rock and Roll's house. Still Zero has some problems with the polite quick-tempered Roll. But X and Rock get along very well.  
  
Today's the weekend when Zero and X have a free day. X is the first one who wakes up. He goes to the kitchen as he makes the breakfast. Roll smelling the food goes down to assist X.  
  
Roll: Hey X.  
  
X: Hi Roll! Sleep well?  
  
Roll: Tell that to Rock...  
  
Rock is coming down the stairs with a snooze look. Looks like he was up the entire night.  
  
X: Rock! What happened? Did you sleep the entire night?  
  
Rock: I lost against that squirrel...  
  
Roll: He was competing against a squirrel in a staring contest. But he lost like at 7:00 am.  
  
Rock: DAMN YOU SQUIRREL!  
  
X: I'm not gonna ask.  
  
Zero: Hey X.  
  
X: Hi Zero!  
  
Zero: So. We don't have to work today.  
  
X: Really?  
  
Zero: Today is Saturday. We're not self efficient artificial intelligence robots designed to bust bad guys for our entire life.  
  
X: ...You got a point there...  
  
Roll: So what are you doing?  
  
Zero: Maybe we're just going to the mall.  
  
X: Mall, mall, mall!  
  
Rock: X, you surely love the mall...  
  
Zero: Well, we gotta go. Wanna go with us?  
  
Roll: No thanks. I have to clean everyone's mess.  
  
Rock: I have to challenge that squirrel again this time playing with my PS2.  
  
X: Oh well. Have fun!  
  
Roll: You too.  
  
X and Zero arrive to the mall close to the neighborhood. They act as they always do in there.  
  
Zero: So... Split up and meet in front of the fountain at 4:00 pm?  
  
X: Sure.  
  
Zero: Just don't spend the entire paycheck as you always do...  
  
X: You know I need that Zenny!  
  
Zero: I don't blame you. Well, see ya.  
  
X: See ya.  
  
The two hunters split up going to different places.  
  
Me: Now I'm gonna explain this in different locations of the mall. First X and then Zero there.  
  
Arcade- Racing game.  
  
X: Now let's respect the speed limit of 10 miles per hour and no accidents will happen.  
  
The other cars pass like a bolt of lighting leaving X in last place like twenty times.  
  
Zero: Out of my way you slowpokes!  
  
Zero pushes the accelerator full powers basically turning his car into a ball of fire crashing against every car he touches making them explode.  
  
Arcade- shooting game.  
  
X: Now I'll let pass the old lady before firing that criminal who's killing that lady.  
  
X lowers his berretta waiting the old lady to cross the screen.  
  
Zero: Out of my way you old hag!  
  
Zero waves his machine gun as he fires against EVERY innocent person who crosses in his way.  
  
Music Store  
  
X: Ah, classical music. A perfect blending between Tchaikovsky and Beethoven music styles.  
  
X relaxes as he listens to the exquisite classical music.  
  
Zero: TATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA! ROCK HELL BABY!  
  
Zero listens to some heavy HEAVY metal sound. Most of the bands are imitations of actual bands.  
  
Magazines post.  
  
X: Wow! New species discovered just at the same time of the cure of the A.I.D.S.!  
  
X reads some Discover magazine.  
  
Zero: Oooohh Mama!  
  
Zero reads... stares at the porn magazine...  
  
Videogames rental.  
  
X: Let's see. Use the stone of Anubis or the coin of sorrow on the altar of grief...  
  
X is playing a game called "Prophecies of Athena" It's like Zelda, but with a lot more riddles and puzzles.  
  
Zero: Blood, blood, BLOOD! SMASH!  
  
Zero plays the very gory violent fighting game "Smashing Scrap yard." Like Mortal Kombat", but with Reploids.  
  
After all that very different time, they meet in front of the fountain as they planned.  
  
X: So Zero. Had fun?  
  
Zero: Yeah, the usual.  
  
X: Me too.  
  
Zero: Anyways, let's go back to the house.  
  
X: Yeah, I'm tired....  
  
X and Zero arrive to the house as planned. Inside they don't find anyone in the first floor.  
  
X: Where are Rock and Roll? Or Protoman or Bass?  
  
Zero: I think they're up.  
  
Upstairs there's a strange noise like people cheering somebody up with a competition.  
  
X: Let's go check it out!  
  
X and Zero run up the stairs as they arrive to Rock's room. Everyone is inside with money in their hands as they bet in a very fast rhythm.  
  
Zero: What's going on here?!?  
  
Roll: Rock and the squirrel are fighting against each other in Marvel vs. Capcom 2.  
  
Rock: Look! I'm Jill!  
  
Protoman: And the squirrel is Felicia...  
  
X: ... Can we sit and watch?  
  
Bass: Sure! I'm next against Rock!  
  
Zero: I'm not even bothering...  
  
The matches kept going and going until everyone spent the last money they had. Now Rock and Roll spent the fortune they received from Dr. Light before he passed away.  
  
Roll: Uh... Rock...  
  
Rock: What is it?  
  
Roll: WE'RE BANKRUPTED!  
  
Rock: What do you mean?  
  
Roll: We don't have any money left!  
  
Rock: Oh no! How am I gonna buy the X underwear I like so much!  
  
X: Excuse me?  
  
Zero: Why don't you become a hunter? We're needing new hunters after most half million died last time.  
  
Rock: ... How much do you pay?  
  
X: Well, we have Medicare...  
  
Rock: Hmmm...  
  
X: Also dentist and oculist.  
  
Rock: Ok. I'm in.  
  
X: Good! Come with us tomorrow to the base!  
  
Zero: You'll like everyone.  
  
Rock: I hope so...  
  
Roll: You'll do well brother!  
  
Rock: Yeah! Now the hunters will count on Megaman!  
  
Zero: Then we HAVE reason to keep calling X X.  
  
X: You almost say XXX....  
  
Zero: Sorry...  
  
Now Megaman is going to be a new hunter because he NOW NEEDS the money.  
  
See ya next chapter. 


End file.
